Big Brother 15
The fifteenth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Bad Blood" premiered on August 7, 2016. Format See Season 1 format This season introduces two new twists, which are snap evictions and fake evictions. During the launch, the HouseGuests are warned that any HouseGuest may be evicted at any time, which hints that a snap eviction may occur soon. They are unaware of the possible fake evictions, as well as where the fake evictees will end up. HouseGuests Following the international twist from the previous season, it was confirmed that all 18 HouseGuests are exclusively from the United States. Pledges Following the fake evictions in Week 1, it was confirmed that 6 "Pledges" will compete for two spots in the house alongside the three fake evictees. All Pledges have a negative history with one of the 15 remaining HouseGuests, known as the "Bad Blood Pairing". Should the "Bad Blood" partner be evicted, the associated Pledge will leave the chamber and will not become a HouseGuest. Otherwise, the three fake evictees will decide which of the six pledges is deemed unworthy to become a HouseGuest. Pledge Status Any pledge associated with a HouseGuest that has won either Head of Household or the Power of Veto is automatically safe for the week. Each week, Frank, José and Marco are asked to rank any vulnerable pledges in order of worth. The pledge deemed the least worthy will be asked to leave the chamber and will not become a HouseGuest. The ranking is unecessary if their "Bad Blood" partner is evicted as the pledge will automatically leave. However, if the partner survives an eviction, the pledge will be safe for the week. In the event of a tie, Frank, José and Marco unanimously choose one pledge involved to leave. Have-Nots Voting Notes ''1'': On Day 2, the HouseGuests were informed that they were all named Head of Household, and they would all be forced to nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests. Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, they were actually voting to evict. The HouseGuest with the most votes is evicted while those with the five next-highest number of votes will be the Have-Nots and those with the three least number of votes will be eligible to become the first Head of Household. Had this not happened, Frank would have had to choose either Hunter or Marco as a nominee alongside him. ''2'': Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, all evictions during the first week are actually fake evictions. The evictees are living in a secret chamber hidden within the house alongside 6 "Pledges" vying for HouseGuest status. ''3'': For receiving the least votes to evict, Bennett and Chase are the only HouseGuests eligible to win the first Head of Household. They were required to choose between either of them to become the first Head of Household while the other person received immunity from eviction. Chase was selected to be Head of Household. ''4'': Week 1 is an impromptu double eviction, where 2 HouseGuests will be evicted at the same time. This twist was announced just before the eviction ceremony began. Chase nominated Daniela at the veto ceremony as Rita's replacement and Marco after this announcement. The remaining HouseGuests voted to save either Daniela, José or Marco with the two nominees with the least votes to save being evicted. Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, this double eviction is fake and the two evictees will be moved to the secret chamber alongside Frank and the Pledges. ''5'': During the weeks that Frank, José and Marco are living in the secret chamber, they are not eligible to be evicted until their return to the house. The rest of the HouseGuests believe that they have been evicted.